Fatal Roses
by BelleThought
Summary: Isabella is a college student at the age of twenty-two. Edward Cullen is one of the worlds famous Rock God at the age of thirty.  When her friend Alice drags her to one of their concerts her whole world changes, but is it for the better? OOC.AU.ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**Fatal Roses**

**Summary:** Isabella is a college student at the age of twenty-two. Edward Cullen is one of the worlds famous Rock God at the age of thirty. When her friend Alice drags her to one of their concerts her whole world changes, but is it for the better? .ExB.

**Warning:** This is Rated M for Mature. There is Language, Sex, Drugs, Alcohol use so 'Parental Discretion is advised'.

**Chapter One:** Every Breathe You Take –The Police

My father was a cop and my mother was a free spirited artist, I never had any actual rules that I had to follow. My father always told me though that if I ever did anything stupid like do drugs or sneak out of the house I would end up like my mother. My mother was miserable here with my dad, I'm surprised they never got an actual divorce yet. Sometimes I think they do it just to get back at each other. My father is practically in love with Sue Clearwater and my mother is in love with Phillip Dwyer, he's a baseball star.

They 'date' other people but they stick together like they really need each other. I know Sue & Phil mind that they are still married but they never say anything. I think they are just happy to even be with my parents.

So here I was on my way to college while my wacko family was standing next to my car helping me get everything in my beat up truck.

Fathers Advice: "Isabella just, don't get pregnant. Don't drink, don't party, and most of all just don't date" and with that he sighed and walked away from my car like it was nothing.

Mothers Advice: "Izzy baby go out and have fun, you don't have to be a little adult anymore. Just no staying out to the crack of dawn _without _your friends, all us girls have to have each others backs" and then with that she smiled and skipped over to Phil like a child. Sometimes I think Phil was really a sick person and enjoyed when she acted like a child.

"Bye" they all yelled in unison and I drove off hoping to get the hell away from everyone here, Forks was not my home anymore. My home is wherever I was and at the moment it would be this car.

**Five Years Later**

I rolled over in my small twin bed and pulled the covers over my head trying to keep the sun from getting into my eyes. It was ridiculous that I was twenty two years old and I still hated the sun like I was a little kid. I slowly got up and looked over into the mirror that was on my vanity and my eyes went wide. My long wavy hair looked like two poodles had just gone at it and had babies. I quickly rubbed my eyes and got out of my bed stripping as I went into the bathroom. I really needed to shower and tame my hair down.

I quickly turned on the shower and stepped inside letting the warm hot water caress me. It unknotted a lot of the stress I had in my back from studying for my anatomy final today. I really hated science when I was younger and in high school and I still hated it to this day.

I threw some shampoo and conditioner into my hair making me smell like strawberries. I absolutely loved that smell, I have no idea why but I was drawn to it. I washed it out and wrapped my body in a large fluffy towel. I walked out of the bathroom yawning slightly. I stretched and yawned, sleep was still my friend at the moment.

"Bella" I heard a loud voice call from outside my door. I walked over an opened up my bedroom door to see my housemate Alice standing their looking rather annoyed.

"Yes Pixie?" I ask taking another towel to my wet hair so I could dry it. She looked pissed; did someone run over her puppy?

"You remember that we're going to the Fatal Roses Concert _right?_" she asked suspiciously. Oh crap...I actually didn't remember but at least I didn't make any plans for tonight, although I never made plans so I was just plain ass sad.

"Of course Pixie, I promise you that I didn't make plans with anyone else" I lied through my teeth. She couldn't tell at least I hope, but she never showed it.

"Good. I'm getting you dressed tonight because I have back stage passes so were going to meet the band. I'd enjoy if you looked semi girly please" she said plain and simple. That was how Alice and I were with each other. We didn't do the whole bullshitting like most of the other 'girlfriends'. If she looked bad I told her and if she hated my makeup she told me. It's no use having a real good friend if all they do is lie to you.

"If I must but I do my own makeup. At least let me be myself in that sense" I raised an arched eyebrow at her and she nodded slowly giving in.

"Now if you insist on keeping me then you can explain to my professor why I'm late" I told her and walked away from the door towards my bathroom again. I grabbed a hair scrunch and threw my hair up into a pony tail. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and quickly threw them on. It was last day of class so I didn't really give a crap. I probably looked like a bum but screw it.

I grabbed my cigs and messenger back and quickly shoved some of my books for after the test into it. I threw my wallet inside then put my sketch book inside. I looked around my room once more to see if I was missing anything.

So today all I had to do was take this last test and go sit in the park with my Starbucks then get ready to go to the Fatal Roses concert. Today would be a good day…I think. I grabbed my black converse and put them on as I ran out of the hallway into the kitchen. Alice already had a note on the counter next to a piece of toast.

_Eat the toast Bella! I know you wouldn't if I didn't tell you and it's a big test so just eat. Don't forget to head to the park! Something good is going to happen today ;D_

_-Love,_

_Alice_

Did I mention that Alice claimed she could just see random things sometimes about the future? She was normally right too so if you wanted to call her anything it was psychic. Normally whenever she said avoid things and when I avoided them it worked out in my benefit.

Today was going to have to be a Starbucks day for sure. I put the piece of toast in my mouth and got out the door and locked up. I groaned and kept walking towards the hall where I had to take my test. I really didn't want to take it now but I was going to have to.

I walked to the building and ran inside straight to my seat. At least no one tried to sit in it this time. I put my bag next to me and pulled out my pencil and waited for our brain of a teacher to come out. Mrs. Denali had to be the dumbest teacher I had ever had the privilege to make fun of. I couldn't tell what her favorite word was, like or Sciency. Who here thought science teachers were supposed to be smart? She obviously fucked her way through school.

"Class please take out your number two pencils and pass back your test" She said, as if she was hung over, as she walked into the classroom. I rolled my eyes as everyone passed the damn tests back. I went straight to work on my first one.

-Two Hours Later-

I groaned and lifted my head from the desk and looked around. Finally the last test was being turned in. I grabbed everything I had brought with me and all but ran from the dreaded hall. I walked as fast as I could away from the damn building. It was the root of all evil and anatomy problems. The only anatomy I needed to know for my future was a baby comes out of a vagina and that's about it.

After walking briskly I finally got to a nice pace as I walked towards the closest thing to my heart, coffee. Every day I got the same thing, French vanilla latte and a bagel with cream cheese. It was like heaven especially after a two hour final.

_Buzz_

I took my cell phone, blackberry, out of my messenger bag and looked down at the small screen which read Alice with a bunch of hearts after it. That must have been her doing.

_Don't forget Fatal Roses tonight at 7 o'clock. Be ready by 6 though, we're going backstage first then after the concert. _

_-Pixie_

I smirked at the nickname, now that was what she was usually under in my phone book. I didn't bother switching it as I walked straight into the coffee shop. Seth was there as usual and he waved when he saw me. Seth was like my little dealer per say.

"Hey, Bellarina how are you?" he asked as he already put in my order.

"I'm doing great. How are you Seth?" I asked standing at the counter since there was no line. He could talk for a few minutes I'm sure.

"What are the plans for tonight, after all it is a Friday" he flirted like usual. Too bad he was gay or he could really be a great boyfriend but I would prefer if he was into my girly bits.

"Alice got us tickets to a Fatal Roses concert and backstage passes" I finally let myself be a bit girly and let out a squeal. Fatal Roses were the hottest band out for around ten years now. The lead singer Edward Cullen was absolutely to die for, even at thirty he was still fuckable. He was like Steven Tyler but around thirty years younger.

"Holy fuck" his eyes went wide.

"I know right? We get to meet the fuckable god of rock. Seriously I'm thinking about just bringing and extra pair of panties just in case" I laughed and his mouth was still slightly ajar. It wasn't that stunning that we got tickets. We had to been to one of their concerts before, although I did get kicked out for flashing the video camera and it went onto the big screen.

"B...Bella" his eyes got even wider.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Seth, you act as if you've either seen the Devil or E.C himself" I asked, I was getting frigging concerned for this little brat.

"The second one" he whispered out and I scrunched my face up a little.

"What the fuck do you mean" I asked sternly, oh dear god do not let the fuckable E.C be behind me. Why god? Do you really hate me that much?

"Bellarina, he's behind you" my eyes went wide and I slowly turned around to see Edward Cullen in the flesh standing behind me with an amused expression gracing his face. His facial hair was rugged like his usual and he had on converse, a tight tee shirt that showed his muscles and his tattoos and he wore ripped up jeans. I gave him a once over and I think I may have licked my lips like a cat who just drank milk. I was screwed…

"Hello" he said and I think I may have let out a stream of love juice. Edward Cullen just said hello to me…the girl who just said he was fuckable. Please say he didn't hear this.

"Hi" I said meekly.

"Izzy your coffee is done" I heard Seth and quickly spun around grabbing my coffee and practically throwing the money at Seth, which I never did so I felt a tiny bit bad. I turned around and took one more look at the sex god I would be seeing tonight in person again and practically ran from the building towards the park that was across the street.

I sat on a park bench and tried to go over what had just happened to me. I talked about THE Edward Cullen and he magically appeared behind me to hear me call him fuckable. That so wasn't going to help tonight when we got to meet the band.

I sighed and rested my head back against the park bench. Maybe I could just pretend that this never happened, but then again I don't want to pretend I never met him or saw him in person.

I pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw some of the trees that were around me, it was summer so now it was going to be fun to draw little children playing on the park or the trees getting their leaves back.

"You know it's not every day I hear someone call me fuckable. What was the need to rush off so fast" I heard in my ear and I quickly turned around and saw Edward standing there with a coffee and bagel in his hand.

"Holy fuck…"

"You forgot this" he held out the bagel to me, I looked around. Damn I had forgotten that.

"Um…Thank you. I'm so sorry that I said that, you probably thought it was rude and oh god I just made an ass out of myself" I wanted to go into a corner and die of embarrassment. Instead of having a mad or stern face on he looked really happy, he started laughing and sat down next to me with his own coffee.

"No it was actually pretty nice to hear that, especially from someone who looks like you. I don't get that often and if people say it I don't hear it" he said giving me a once over, I felt really girly at this point and it kind of sucked. I was blushing worse then when a baby's ass first gets smacked.

"If you want I'll direct you to your fan club that would probably take you all together, they don't mind sharing" I told him pretty much blending my words together, I probably sounded like I was either high or drunk and I was neither at the moment.

"No…I'm good for now. Living the single life isn't that bad" I snorted at that.

"Yeah well your Rock and Roll Sex god so of course it's good for you, however us meek worshipers of said sex gods would love not to be single." I told him seriously.

"Meek worshipers?" He asked with a sort of sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Hell yeah, just to clue you in. Not all of us listen to that rap shit so when there's a good rock band out there we go all out" I giggled and took a sip of my coffee, it was still warm and it felt absolutely nice. I grabbed my bagel as he seemed deep in thought and took a nice healthy bite out of it; I wasn't one of those girls who didn't eat in front of guys.

"How old are you?" he asked, uh I just wanted to groan.

"Twenty-Two" I mumbled.

"How old?" he asked again as he put one arm against the back of the park bench. My messenger back was between us along with my sketch book; please don't ask what that is either because it has some or a lot of photos of you in it.

"I'm Twenty-Two" and his eyes went wide.

"Damn you're really frigging young, thank god I didn't…" he trailed off and my soul plummeted. What a fucking asshole. Thank god he didn't do what? Hit on me because hell that's a fucking lame ass move just because I'm twenty-two.

"Yeah thank god you didn't, although I don't go for ass holes" I quickly grabbed my shit and threw it back into my bag and put that around my shoulder and started walking away with my coffee in one hand and bagel in another. I can't believe I worshipped his ass since I was sixteen and here he is basically telling me I'm too young. I didn't say you were too old buddy!

"Wait…no I didn't mean it like that" I felt him right behind me on my heels. He grabbed onto my arm and spun me around so that we were chest to chest. I backed away but he kept his hold on me. I could see that his coffee was still on the park bench.

"I didn't mean it like that, it came out all wrong" he pleaded and I just scowled at him. Yeah you didn't mean it buddy, sure.

"Oh and you meant what? I'm too _Old?_" I asked sarcastically and turned on my heel again to try to get away from him. I was so not going to his fucking concert tonight; you just lost a fan E.C.

"No I meant, god listen I meant thank god I didn't try anything with you because your dad would probably try to kick my ass. I really wouldn't want to I guess corrupt you okay. I mean you're a banging chick, I would do you in a minute…I mean well you know what I mean. Your hot, sexy, beautiful but just listen to me please" he quickly explained. He looked frazzled and I couldn't help but think he looked really cute, like a little boy.

"Okay…I'm listening" I said with a raised eyebrow. My anger was quickly fading by just standing here in front of him.

"I just…I don't ever date and my publisher likes it that way because it goes good with the whole bad boy rock and roll theme but…I don't know, I'm not a big fan of that. You just don't seem your age; your whole demeanor is of maturity so I was just a little in shock that you're only Twenty- Two. You seem like you're in your thirties like me…not that you're old or anything" he rambled on and I quickly put my hand on his mouth.

"Edward…as your biggest fan I say this with all my love for rock. Shut up!" I joked and deep inside my fan girl was jumping up and down having a spasm attack that I was touching him and his lips.

"Well I just want to say sorry… I really didn't mean to insult your age" he said giving me a big crooked smile.

"Don't worry, I wont tell your fan club about this little mishap oh and I'll still come to your concert tonight" I joked

"You're coming to the concert tonight?" his face lit up like a child on Christmas, I secretly, okay not so secretly hoped it was because of me.

"Yeah my friend Alice got tickets and backstage passes" I said and started walking back towards the bench and his coffee.

"Oh cool…would you and your friend Alice like to come out with us afterwards to the hotel's bar where we are staying" I swear it was like an open invitation into his bed and pants. My girly bits were screaming go, pass go and collect that two hundred dollars because I didn't care if I was his whore.

"Sure, she's a big fan too of the band. She's mainly after your country keyboard sweetie. Jasper Whitlock is well the apple of her eye, she has a thing for the southern men. Apparently they make the best sweet tea and talk dirty in bed" I told him, it was pretty much verbatim from her mouth.

"Yeah, Jazz is pretty smooth with the ladies so just warn your friend he may try to get into her panties" he chuckled.

"…well she's pretty good with the men so she may try to get into his pants or bed or into his bathtub…which ever works for her at the time" I said non-chalantly. Alice really was one of those adventurous people in bed, even more so then I.

"Then maybe they will make a good match" he had his arm back against the back of the park bench again and I sat there sort of awkward. I looked around and finally saw some people that recognized him. An older gentleman who was around my father's age came walking over towards us with his little girl in tow; it was most likely his grand daughter maybe.

"You're Edward Cullen" the man said and they both shook hands. I stood their sort of awkwardly as they started talking about different rock bands and finally he got an autograph for his son who was a few years older then me.

"You would do good missy to keep this one close, who knows who might snatch him up" he said to me with a pointed finger, what was a six?

"Oh no. We're just acquaintances besides boys have cooties. Right?" I asked the little girl and she nodded with her eyes squinted.

"You want to know something?" the little girl nodded and I got her to come closer and whispered in her ear "that man there is the cootie king" and she made a little o with her mouth. She quickly hid behind her grandfather and I giggled and sat back.

"What did you tell her? She's shooting daggers at me" Edward asked a bit concerned.

"I told her you were the king of the cooties. Which you are" I smirked at him and he pushed my head, it was very natural. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already five o'clock and I had to get ready.

"Well it was lovely chatting with you but I have a concert to get ready for. There is this lead singer and guitarist I just have to put a short skirt on for" I got up and twirled away smirking at him; his mouth was ajar like how Seth's was earlier. I sort of liked joking with him, it was pretty fun.

"Um. Would this said Lead singer and guitarist be able to see you before the concert?" he asked getting up and walking with me towards the exit of the park.

"He could since the girl who worships that said lead singer and guitarist has a friend who is dragging her backstage before the show and after it as well" I told him and poked his chest, holy fuck did he have a hard frigging chest. It was yummy and delicious. Please dear god do not let me drool on him.

"So you are coming right?" he asked leaning down slightly, his cool fresh minty breath was around me. I felt a little dizzy.

"Yeah, I'll be there" I smirked and bite my lip.

"What a lucky bastard he is then" Edward grinned and he put on his ray bands.

"He may get lucky. Anyway I'll see you later" I waved and we walked our separate ways before I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see him.

"I need to give you my number, you know just incase trouble happens. Just don't go giving it out just in case you get mad at me" He had a sharpie in his hand and wrote his number on my arm like we were in junior high. I had the same courtesy and even signed my name on his arm.

"Hope no one knows who you are because I'm not taking this off my arm. Some girls are going to be terribly mad at you" he chuckled and started walking away with his hood up and glasses on. He was such a sexy beast!

I practically was panting by the time I got home because I kept replaying everything in my head over and over again. I was about ready to faint and pass out. I got back inside the house and went straight up into my closet to find a short skirt and a small tank top.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Alice!"

"_What do you want Bella? You are getting ready right? I'm at my office at the moment but I will l be home in about ten minutes."_

"Alice guess who I just met? Come on just humor me and guess" I squealed into the phone. I was as giddy as a school girl right now and I just didn't give a shit.

"_Edward Cullen" she said sarcastically. _

"I actually did! I have his phone number and everything pixie, we even flirted" I screamed into the phone and I heard her scream on the other end. She was probably flipping out like I was right now; we were really connected like that.

"_We will be talking on the way to the concert now get dressed missy!" She ordered like the little Nazi fashion police that she was. I swear if she could she would dress me up every day in different outfits for every time of the day like she does herself. Thank you dad for giving me a back bone and thank you mom for teaching me how to use it because if I didn't have you two wacko's then I would probably be a Bella Barbie now. _

"Alright, we'll talk later. I have to go sexify myself" did I really just frigging use that word? I was turning into a mindless zombie already.

"_Go sexify away my darling, wear your leather skirt!" she yelled into the phone before I hung up quickly. _

I walked into my closet and caressed the fabric as I walked in; it was a walk in closet. I had to look good tonight if my life depended on it. I bite my lip and pulled my leather skirt off its small hook…did I dare? I looked over at my poster of Edward Cullen and nodded my head. I did dare…I set my little leather skirt on the bed. I was going to get into Edward Cullen's sexy leather pants if it was the end of me…

**A/N: **_Oh by the gods of rock please let people like this…amen! So people leave reviews please if you would. If you leave reviews Sexy Rocker Edward Cullen will come to you tonight while you sleep and give you dreams of him in the shower and corrupt your little minds with me. _

_I feel like I need an evil bald cat to go with this whole corruption thing… I shall name him…SPRINKLES!_

_So seriously were going to go by the cold Stone creamery likes…_

_Ehh kinda…_

_Like it?_

_Love it?_

_Gotta have it!_

_Oh my god I want to have Edward Cullen's babies!_

_The last one is only if you're really that extreme about it….now click the review button and get your free Edward Cullen today!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatal Roses**

**Summary:** Isabella is a college student at the age of twenty-two. Edward Cullen is one of the worlds famous Rock God at the age of thirty. When her friend Alice drags her to one of their concerts her whole world changes, but is it for the better? .ExB.

**Warning:** This is Rated M for Mature. There is Language, Sex, Drugs, Alcohol use so 'Parental Discretion is advised'.

**Chapter One: **You're Guardian Angel

I looked through my closet and I probably had more outfits on the floor then I had in my closet now. I just needed a shirt that would work with this small ass skirt. I growled and tore through my hangers looking for just a plain simple shirt. I went into my tank top drawer that was inside my closet and started tearing some of those out as well. Finally I found one of them that had roses going from the bottom to the top and the word Fatal Roses on it. I grinned and grabbed my favorite high top converse and ran out to my bed.

I stripped out of my pajamas and grabbed a black thong and slipped it on and put on my black lacey bra. I know he may not see them tonight but they do make me feel good, the key to feeling amazing? Buy sexy ass underwear.

I took my small little mini skirt and pulled it up my legs letting it rest nicely on my hips. I did a little twirl in the mirror and my ass looked really round and perky. Mini skirts could do amazing things, I better put the mini skirt gods into my list on who to thank when I die. I put on my tank top with the word Fatal Roses on but it was a little snug in the boobs. I didn't really mind that though since the bra I had gave me amazing cleavage.

I went from a C cup to a D in less then two seconds. I was rather proud of myself in some way. I looked in the mirror and nodded at my outfit, it had my approval even if Alice didn't give hers. I put on the radio, unfortunately no good songs were on but I heard one song I think by Rihanna and stayed on it. S & M I believe it was called. It wasn't that bad but it wasn't like my hard rock.

I rocked my hips back and forth and went over to my vanity still standing and dancing slightly. I swayed my hips as I put on my makeup giving myself a cat's eye. With a flick of my wrist I had the perfect little wing. I had on dark smoky eye-shadow with a little glitter right at the base. It looked really professional for some reason; I had to snort at this.

After that I put on a pale lipstick, I didn't want it to be too over dramatic, and fluffed up my hair making it look like it had volume and was in pieces. I loved having so many layers in my hair because I could do a lot with it.

My read showed underneath my dark hair on top. My hair is split colors, it's a dark chocolate brown on top and a bight vibrant red on the bottom. I put a pony tail on my wrist in case I wanted to put it up during the concert. At least I was being prepared.

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Just come in Alice, since when have you ever knocked?" I asked and my little pixie life saver came in. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Belle you have to come down stairs right now, there's a car here for us!" she screamed and dragged me down stairs. She threw me against the window and sure enough there was a black car waiting outside of our house. My mouth was open, who the hell was in it. I saw some shuffling until finally the door of the driver's seat opened and I saw Edward step out. He looked up and then down at a small piece of paper. Was he here for us?

"Alice? What do I do" I panicked and ran around like the sky was falling.

"You answer the door and ask him what he's doing here" she said smacking my shoulder. I couldn't just answer the door could I? We were supposed to see each other at the fucking concert now. My mind was screaming run for the hills but my body was in full E.C mode and praying I would answer the door then jump his bones there.

"Quickly he's coming up the driveway. You are so lucky I am dressed Isabella, oh and don't forget to grab your jacket" she said pushing me towards the closet. I swear just because she was two years older she acted like my mother sometimes. I think she and my mother have some secret pact or something.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I heard a velvety voice fill our house. Alright new panties anyone?

"Yeah were here. Give us a moment!" I called out and quickly grabbed my purse off the counter and Alice threw my jacket at me as she ran to go grab her purse. I took a deep breath and opened up the door and there he was standing there like this was nothing.

"What happened to us seeing each other at the concert?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest pretending to be irritated. His eyes went wide and he ran his hand threw his hair. It was cute, real cute.

"Ehh. Well I happened to drive past here and I told my publisher to put you on the permanent list and he gave me your address…so I came to pick you and your friend up for the concert, if you don't mind" he said with his arm stretched and his hand massaging the back of his neck.

"Well I guess we could come with you" I smirked and Alice was behind me as we both walked out towards his car.

"Alice this is Edward and Edward this is my bestie and roommate Alice" I did the small introduction and I could hear them both say hello's and exchange the whole 'nice to meet you'. I got into the passenger seat and Alice hopped into the back seat while Edward got into the drivers seat.

"So how long have you guys been fans?" he asked and started driving towards the concert's place. I looked back at Alice.

"Pretty much since your band started. So since about ten years ago, I remember your very first song. I was listening to it after school and my dad told me to turn it off. I ended up blasting it through the house and he's been taking me to concerts since although I've gone to a lot of concerts alone" I told him and Alice nodded.

"Yeah, do you remember when they played this at your first dance Bella? Oh god everyone was yelling because it wasn't a slow song and Bella just screamed at them for being uncultured swine. I will always remember that" Alice laughed and I blushed.

"Not my fault they listened to that hip hop crap" I scrunched up my nose. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Nah, its kinda cute" he said and pulled into another lane. I really didn't want to be thought of as cute but I guess I'll take that for now.

"Oh Bella! I forgot to tell you. Lauren and Tyler are going to this concert too. Apparently she heard you were going and forced Tyler to get tickets. She might try to start shit knowing her" Alice said but I shrugged it off. Tyler was my ex and Lauren was the bitch he cheated with, I could care less about them.

"She won't start shit besides I'll just avoid her" I told Alice seriously. Nothing was ruining my fucking night at least not tonight.

"Who are uh this Lauren and Tyler?" Edward asked seeming a bit curious. I didn't blame him though although there was nothing interesting about my life what so ever. Except for the fact I now knew Edward Cullen.

"A skank and a douche bag ex" I said shrugging my shoulders; they weren't much to talk about. I didn't want to talk about them either. They were like a stain on every frigging good day.

"Ah. Yeah been there and done that. Well looks like were here" we were behind the building and people were running in and out of the building like chickens with their heads cut off. They all scattered and Edward came over to our side to let us out of the car.

"Oh wow" I mumbled and he threw his arm over my shoulder and I held onto Alice's hand. She had our tickets thank god in her mini purse. I looked around in awe of this place, it was absolutely amazing. Edward brought us backstage and towards a small private room which was labeled Fatal Roses. He brought us in and shut the door behind us.

Victoria & Jacob were making out on the couch and James was making a disgusted face at them while he sat up on the bar drinking something. I worshipped these people, It was pretty sad. Jasper was strumming his guitar and had a cowboy hat on. I looked over at Alice and she looked ready to pounce.

"Edward you dick head we thought you weren't going to show up" Jasper yelled throwing a pillow at him which he quickly caught and whipped it back. I giggled slightly.

"So who are these little beauties?" James asked smirking at Edward.

"This is Bella and her friend Alice. They are off limits James" Edward said seriously, I was waiting for them to attack each other but instead they gave each other a nod and Edward brought us over towards the other side of the couch from Victoria & Jacob.

"Well I'm Jasper Whitlock, it's nice to meet you ladies" he said with a strong southern drawl. Alice just nodded dumbly.

"As you may know I'm the base and James over there is backup vocals. Victoria is our keyboard and Jacob is on drums. We hope you ladies enjoy the concert" He said in a polite tone and continued to strum his guitar. I think he was playing theory of a dead man.

"I'm sure we will, so far every concert is never a disappointment. Although I suggest not scratching your junk next time James you may give half the women in the audience a heart attack" I joked, my mother almost fainted when she saw that up on the large screen.

"There's no fun in not causing heart attacks though" he replied back and threw me water and then Alice one. Then she snorted and gave me a pointed look, she wouldn't would she?

"Don't listen to her, at least you didn't flash everyone in the stands, on YouTube, and world wide" she giggled and I threw her a dirty look.

"One time Alice, we both flashed your camera guy and he happened to pick me" I grumbled.

"Oh that was you with those really large tits! Dude that's in our new music video" Jacob laughed and I was mortified. Oh god I wanted to die right here and now.

"They were going to be in our new music video but now were cutting them out" Edward gave him a pointed look. I leaned back against his arm.

"Uh god, so you get a girlfriend and now you're a saint. So not cool man besides we all have a poster of the shot in our room" I blushed at the word girlfriend and then that they have a shot of my tits in their room.

"You better not have her tits anywhere in our room Jacob" Victoria glared at him then looked over at me "Don't worry I'll find them and destroy them" she smiled at me. Wow she wasn't a bitch like most girls said when they asked for her autograph.

"Thank you very much" I smiled genuinely back at her.

"Everyone time to go on in a few minutes" Someone came in and shouted. The guys nodded and all started to get up.

"You can either go to your seats or you can stay here back stage and listen to us from behind the curtain?" Edward asked and we both nodded excitedly. I looked over at Alice and she was beaming, we had never listened to a concert from backstage. Everyone ran off with their instruments to the stage and Edward stayed behind while Jacob started the beat.

"No good luck?" Edward teased and I smirked and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Break a leg now go kick ass and take name" I smacked his ass and he was off with his guitar out on stage. He walked over towards the microphone and everyone screamed and yelled. I was right along with those screaming fans as he began to talk.

"Alright this one is for a special lady. It's my way of apologizing for earlier" and with that he began to strum his guitar and sing. His voice was dripping pure sex.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
>I missed you and things weren't the same<br>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
>And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die<em>

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<br>And I know, I cant take it back.  
>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<br>And baby, the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry<em>

_This time I think, I'm to blame  
>It's harder to get through the days<br>You get older and blame turns to shame  
>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right<br>And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<em>

_And I know, I cant take it back  
>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<br>And baby, the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry<em>

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
>The sleepless nights and the tears you cried<br>It's never too late to make it right  
>Oh yeah<em>

_Sorry  
>I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue<br>I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know, I cant take it back<br>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
>And baby, the way you make my world go round<br>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

I was screaming at the end of it at the top of my lungs. He was amazing and so was the rest of the band. The concert when on and on for a few hours of us screaming at the top of our lungs like fan girls, which we were and they all looked amazing. Edward came off the stage sweaty and all sexy looking. I wanted to drop dead right there on spot.

"So how was it?" he asked a little breathless. I smiled and bite my lip, I didn't know where to thought.

"Amazing!" I squealed and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, he was sweaty and sticky but who the hell cared he smelled delicious still and very Edward. It was sensual and sexy, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt all the air rush from my lungs. I had known him for what? Not even a day and I wanted to jump his bones. This is so not right but it feels amazing.

"I'm glad you liked it, and I'm really sorry though today. I didn't mean to insult you" He whispered. I looked around and saw Jacob and Victoria disappearing into their own dressing room and Alice was no where to be seen and either was Jasper. Oh dear…

James smirked at me and gave me thumbs up and disappeared into his dressing room. I felt a little speechless and looked back up at Edward.

"I think you should go change that way we can go to that bar you promised me" I smirked and he had the biggest smile on. He pulled me into his small private dressing room where I sat on his couch while he started changing. He had on a hoodie and some ripped jeans once he was done. He sat down next to me.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to have to keep the wolves off you tonight?" he asked sighing. I just giggled and curled up on his couch.

"Maybe because your one of those wolves already old man" I poked his chest.

"Old man?" he asked.

"Your ten years younger then my father so yes you are an old man Mr. Sex on legs" I jabbed at me and he grabbed me pinning me down on the couch.

"Alright young in, I think its time you got a spanking" he grinned and teased me. I gave him a look that said 'try it' while he gave me a look that said 'I'm going to right now'. He flipped me over so that I was bent over his knee and brought his hand down onto my ass, with a loud smack. I bite my lip to keep back a moan.

"Holy shit its better then actual porn in there!" both of our heads snapped up to see Jacob and Victoria standing there, a little drool hanging from their lips.

I quickly scrambled up and pushed my skirt down while Edward just stood up behind me.

"Alright Pervs why don't you go leave us alone. We'll be out in two minutes" Edward dismissed them and I felt bright red. How was it that I was blushing a million times a day now? They shut the door and left us alone.

"Oh you!" I turned around and hit Edward on the arm quickly.

"It's not my fault your spank able" he grinned and I groaned and held onto his arm. He chuckled and walked me outside towards the large hummer that everyone was already in. Victoria and Jacob were eating face in the front. Alice and Jasper were grinding in the back seat and James looked like he was going to puke. Edward got in the back and pulled me up into the back with him so that I was resting on his lap.

He had his arms around me, the windows tinted, as we drove off towards their hotel. I could see paparazzi outside of the car running after the large hummer. Jacob drove faster and we had two police/body guard escort outside the car riding on motorcycles. I watched as the night went on for miles and the stripes in Chicago lit up the night. For once I was happy to actually be in Chicago.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. What would happen after tonight? Would I see him again or would he continue to go on tour with the rest of the band. Conflicting emotions squeezed inside me.

Part of me yelled run and protect yourself from this, it would only cause heart break. Then I had another part of me that said explore this and where it may go. I wanted to listen to the part of me that said run but my heart said to explore this. I looked over at Alice and she looked extremely happy to just be there with Jasper. Maybe we could talk in the bathroom, I'm glad it was the norm now that girls all went to the bathroom together. I felt Edward brush my hair from my neck.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Nothing…I'm just really happy for Alice" I said with fake enthusiasm. Maybe this was a fling, a one night stand type of thing and then he does this on the road. He did say his publisher didn't want him dating. My heart fell as we finally go to the bar. Time to drink up…

**A/N: **_Okay so this is the second installment of Fatal Roses. Woohoo! So I know I'm sort of dragging on the beginning half with the whole every few hours is one chapter but it wont always be like this I swear it! I just really wanted to get down in there and describe how they meet and have them get to know each other. _

_Third Chapter: The Bar & Maybe some room service? :3 Favorite my Story and set me on your email alerts to see what happen next. Also Review and Rockward will come to your house all sweaty and shirtless to come and molest you._

_Oh on that note. Also check my blogger for pictures and then Subscribe to me on YouTube to see my video. I will also give you cookies shaped like Edwards Huge C…andy cane o.o_


End file.
